Just one drink
by wecanstillsurvive
Summary: Soifon just wanted to do her paperwork in piece, but when some unsuspected guest show up in her office, she can't refuse their offer. Can she? Okay this is my first ever fan-fiction, don't be hating! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, COLLEGE IS SO HECTIC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**"Just one drink.."**

It was a quiet summer's evening in the soul society, a time for relaxing with your friends, taking a brake from the stresses of being a shinigami, or if you're Captain of Squad 2, paperwork.

Soifon sighed and put down her pen, as she added yet another piece of paperwork to the mountain beside her desk.  
'Stupid Omaeda, whenever there's work to be done he's off stuffing his face.' She flexed her ink-covered hand, and fought back the cramp that slowly crept it's way up her wrist.  
'At least I can concentrate without that idiot around, smelling the place up some more' she thought, wrinkling her nose at the smell that loomed around her lieutenant's desk.  
Wanting to get her paperwork finished early, she opened her draw, grabbed another pile of paperwork and began to fill out the forms.

If there was one thing she hated more than Omaeda and that baca Kisuke, it was lazy people. How Captain Kyouraku and Rangiku managed to spend their days drinking and avoiding paperwork was absurd. Ignoring your responsabilities as a captain of the 13 court guard squads, was in Soifon's opinion, unforgivable.

After having years of practice, she soon got into a steady pace, letting her hand glide delicately across the paper, being sure to make no mistakes. Paperwork was almost second nature to her..

_THUD THUD THUD  
_"Ey wait up! Let me just get my lucky watch, a man's got to look good neh?"  
_THUD THUD THUD -SLIDE-_

"O-OH t-taicho, you're still here?!"

"Of course I am idiot, I'm working." Not bothering to look up she continued. "What are you doing here Omaeda?"

"E-eh nothing taicho! I mean, I'm going gambling with Iba.. Un-unless I'm needed here, b-because I can stay taicho if you need me-"

"Shut up."

"E-eh, hai! B-but taicho, doesn't that paperwork have to be in next week?"

"Your point?" she growled.

"Why are you doing it now? Can't you save it and do it tomorrow or something?"

"No. Because that would make me just as lazy as you, now go away your grossing me out."

"T-taicho, that's so cold! I only-" Soifon shifted her gaze to Omaeda, her silver eyes like daggers.

"Now."

"H-HAI HAI TAICHO!" Omaeda screamed before running out of Squad 2's office minus his lucky watch.

Looking back down her desk, she sighed and continued again to complete the form. After a few minutes she settled back into a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard were the brush of ink on paper, and steady breathing as Soifon tried to ignore the pungent smell of rice crackers that had wafted into the room along with Omaeda.

Soon enough the silence was interupted by several light taps on the door followed by hushed whispers.

_tap tap tap_

"Hold on, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Yeah, what if she's busy?"  
"Or has a guest?  
"Yeah-"  
"Don't be stupid guys, it's only Captain Soifon c'mon!"

_tap tap tap_

A curious captain stopped writing and looked towards the door. 'what now, don't people have better things to do than annoy me?' She thought. After scanning and recognising the spiritual pressure of her guests, Soifon scowled and decided to ignore the knocks on the door and to continue with her paperwork.

"..."  
"Okay she's not in, let's go"  
"Yeh i'm hungry! Let's go eat"  
"You're always hungry."  
"No i'm not! Take that back."  
"Why would I? All you do is eat the sweets your captain can't"  
"I DO NOT!"  
"Yeah she has a point you know."  
"SHUT-UP!"  
"Quiet guys! captains in here. Can't you feel her spiritual pressure?"

Soifon held back a growl and mentally kicked herself for not hiding her spiritual pressure, but then again she never had too. People knew not to bother her when she was doing paperwork.

"..."  
"Oh yeah! Then why isn't she answering?"  
"Maybe somethings happoned to her!"  
"This is captain Soifon of course nothing's happoned to her, she'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her!"  
"B-But what if someone did manage to get her?! Or suffocate her?!"  
"You're right Something's happoned! OH NO What should we do?! we can't leave her-"  
"Shut-up don't be rediculous."  
"Then why isn't she answering?! OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD! SHE DIED! OH JESUS CAPTAIN SOIFON'S DIED!"  
"NO, WAIT! DON'T-"

_CRASH_

A small girl with short hair fell face first through the door and lay sprawled out on the floor next to Soifon's feet; with a busty blonde collapsed in a heap on top of her.

"AAAAH RANGIKU YOU'RE SQUASHING ME, GET OFF!"  
"Thank's Kiyone you really cushioned my fall there, I could've got hurt.."  
"SHUT UP, AND GET OFF ME BACA!"  
"woah, that's not nice Kiyone. I only-"

"Ahem." Soifon coughed, looking down at the shinigami in a pile at her feet.

"..."

"THANK THE LORD, TAICHO YOU'RE ALIVE! WE THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED!" Rangiku waled, scraping herself of kiyone, and glomping squad 2's captain to the ground.

"Oh Jesus Rangiku why'd you do that?!" Isane ran up to Rangiku and pulled her off Soifon, followed by Momo who helped up a blushing Captain Soifon.

"T-taicho we are so sorry! Rangiku and Kiyone thought you'd died, so they rushed in to help you but-"

"Enough Hinamori. Why are you here?" Soifon snapped, scowling at the small gathering of shinigami in her office.

"To invite you drinking with us." Nemu stepped into view, standing outside Soifon's office, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Ignoring the daggers being thrown her way by Soifon.

Soifon sighed, she should have known. You could literally taste the Sake in the air around Rangiku, and Kiyone wasn't much better. She looked down to see Kiyone who was still lay on the floor at her feet eating a lollypop.

"Well geeeeeez Nemu, you make it sound so boring! We're having a get togther Taichoooooo! And you're coming too!" Rangiku shouted, "It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Awww, but Taicho, we came all this way to get you!" Rangiku pouted, and looked at Soifon with puppy eyes.

"You broke my door."

"Only because we thought you'd died, and we wanted to help!"

"Uhm, well actually only you and Kiyone thought she'd died.." Momo said trying to hide behind Isane, who was trying her best to hold Rangiku's Kimono in place.

"We did knock." Nemu pointed out, inspecting the damanged door.

"YEAH" Kiyone said heaving herself off the floor. "But you didn't answer captain! So we got worried and-"

"No." Soifon began to make her way to her desk, if she wasn't so annoyed she would have laughed at the state of Kiyone holding onto the wall for dear life.

"How about if we tell you Yoruichi's coming?" Isane hinted, hiding behind Rangiku's back to avoid any glares thrown her way from Captain Soifon, almost as notorious for 'death glares' as Byakuya Kuchiki.

Soifon's heart stopped. Lady Yoruichi was going?

Nemu continued. "She instructed me to give you this when we found you." She walked forwards and handed Soifon the small white piece of paper in her hand.

Unfolding the piece of paper, the note read:

"Don't be too hard on them Soi,  
I sent them to come and get you for me.  
Hurry up i'm waiting for you"

Soifon stared at the note, her heart racing. She's waiting for me? But why would Lady Yoruichi wait for me? Why would she want me to come? Unless she actually wants me to go with her? Could she really be serious?

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Rangiku declared, wobbling on her feet "Yoruichi said to come straight back after we got you! She said to tell you to 'stop what your doing and come right away!" Rangiku smiled triumphantly as though she's just won a years worth of shopping vouchers.

"L-lady Yoruichi said that?" Soifon said, still staring at the note in her hands, her cheecks began to blush.

"Yup! So you have to come, becasue she's waiting for you right?!" Kiyone pushed herself off the wall and stumbled over to Nemu by the door, who watched as she managed to trip over non-existant objects on her way out.

Rangiku cheered "WELL THEN LET'S GO GET SOME SAKE!" She grabbed Soifon by the arm and began pulling her towards the door.

"B-but wait! I can't-" Soifon panicked trying to pry Rangiku off her arm. Dam she was strong when she wanted Sake.

"Hurry up let's go eat I'm hungry!" Kiyone yelled, and using Nemu as a support began to lead the group out of squad 2's baracks.

"You're always hungry, you're going to get fat if all you eat is sweets Kiyone!" Isane shouted, chasing after Rangiku who was dragging Soifon along by the elbow.

"I WILL NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW PEABRAIN OR I'LL..."

Why me? Soifon thought as she was slowly being dragged away from the comfort of squad 2's barracks. She knew she'd regret staying late to do paperwork, as soon her guests fell through the door. She tried to avoid awkard social situations and worse, drinking. But if Lady Yoruichi wanted her there, she would go. Afterall it was her duty right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry this took a while to post, I was hoping to post this chapter straight after the first, but college has kept me pretty busy! Thankyou to everyone who read my first chapter, hopefully this one's better? No reviews but i'm hoping that someone liked it.  
arigato ^.^**_

Okay, so Soifon was really beginning to regret letting Rangiku and her mini army of shinigami, take her 'drinking.'  
I mean, she only agreed to go because Yoruichi was going to be there. She's waiting for me, I wonder what she's wearing tonight? Soifon thought smiling to herself, still clutching the note written by Yoruichi..

"ooooooooo someone's having a happy thought!" Rangiku shouted, who had finally let go of Soifon after walking straight into a tree. She skipped across to Soifon and poked her in the cheek, grinning widely, "Is it about Yoruichi-sama? Bet you're thinking about that body of hers right capt-"

"RAGIKU!" Isane and Momo yelled, dragging the invasive lieutenant away from a blushing Soifon.

"W-WHAT N-NO!-" Soifon blushed crimson, turning away she continued "know your place lieutenant, and don't touch me again. Got that?!" furious, she began to walk on ahead. How much further was it? She'd already walked through the baracks squad 3's 4's and 5. Now they were walking through a clearing, lined by cherry blossom trees. She was beginning to loose her patience.

"Taichooooooooo, don't be like that!" Rangiku cried, running up to Soifon, "Besides, I wouldn't blame you if you were, Yoruichi has an ama- OOOF!" Rangiku lost her footing and fell face first to the ground.

Soifon's eyes darkened how dare she speak of Lady Yoruichi like that, and reached for her Zanpakuto. Feeling nothing, she remembered that she'd left it behind at her baracks. DAMN!

"Oh god, Rangiku are you alright?!" Momo ran to the fallen lieutenant and pulled her to her feet. "Are you hurt anywhere?!"

Rangiku giggled, "Hey you should wear your uniform more like this! I know my taicho would just loooooove it.." she said, and began to pull at Momo's Kimono.

Momo blushed, "ahah uhm, Isaaaane! A little help over here please?" she shouted trying to push Rangiku's hands away.

"I'm busy!" Isane yelled back, who was trying to stop Kiyone from pulling a branch off one of the Cherry Blossom's. "I GOTTA GET CAPTAIN ONE OF THESE!" she screamed tugging at the tree.

"I got it." Nemu walked up to Momo and pryed Rangiku away, holding the lieutenant's arms in a vice behind her back. "Follow me Captain Soifon, were almost there." She said before shunpo'ing off towards a lake hidden behind the cherry blossom trees, carrying a wailing Rangiku.  
That girl sure was weird Soifon thought quickly following after her.

After a few moments of silently running, Nemu stopped at a clearing just beside the lake. And released a screaming Rangiku, "Nemuuuuu why'd you go so fast?! I think i'm going to throw up!" she cried swaying on her feet.

Soifon's heart began to race as she too entered the clearing, she could feel Lady Yoruichi's wild, cat-like spiritual pressure nearby.  
Following Nemu and a stumbling Rangiku, she walked towards the lakeside where alone stood a large cherry blossom hanging over the water's edge.

Sitting in the shade of the blossom tree Soifon saw a gathering of shinigami made up of Retsu Unohana, Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Ise Nanao, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and of course Lady Yoruichi.

"Ahh welcome, welcome we're glad you managed to make it back!" Shunsui smiled noticing Soifon, Nemu and a squeeling Rangiku walking over to them.

"You bet!" Rangiku smiled and winked at the pink captain before running to regain her seat inbetween Shuuhei and Renji.

"Yes, were glad to see you came captain Soi Fong, it has been a long while since you drank with us!" Ukitake added, smiling at the young Captain. Soifon smiled back, "I'm glad to see you looking well captain." She replied.

"Aaaah too long if you ask me. All that paperwork is so tiresome, wouldn't you agree my lovely, lovely Nanao-chan?" Soifon watched Nanao return his question with a short, hard slap of her book. "How would you know captain? You don't do any." She replied, fixing her glasses.  
"Ah, but my sweet Nanao, how can I possibly do paperwork, if i'm constantly distracted by your beautiful face neh?" Shunsui sang, rubbing his cheek, only to be met by another slap from her book. Nanao looked away, but Soifon could see traces of a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Soi! You finally decided to show up eh?" Soifon turned to see Yoruichi sat, leaning against the tree. The younger captain began to blush.

Lady Yoruichi looked so beautiful, dark silky hair hung from her shoulders, the moonlight shining on her face making her glow. Yoruichi flashed her cat-like grin, and at that moment Soifon thought Yoruichi couldn't possibly look anymore beautiful than she did now. The older women gestured for Soifon to sit with her and she was more than happy to comply. Walking over to her sempai, Soifon sat besides her.

Yoruichi continued to smile at the captain, "You got my note huh? I must say, i'm suprised that you didn't kill Rangiku over there on the way back." Gesturing towards the drunken lieutenant. "I forgot my Zanpakuto, otherwise I would have."  
Yoruichi laughed her silverly laugh, and the sound made Soifon's stomach do cartwheels - she could listen to that sound everyday and it still wouldn't be enough.  
Suddenly Yoruichi shifted closer to Soifon closing the gap between there bodies, "I'm glad you came Soi, it wouldn't be fun without my little be here with me." She whispered into her ear. Soifon could feel her cheeks burning up, Yoruichi's hot breath on her face gave her chills, electricity running through her veins as she closed her eyes and fought back the butterfly's in her stomach.

Too soon, Yoruichi leant back to look at the now crimson captain. "You're so cute you know that bee?" She smiled leaning back against the tree.

"Hey, you two!" Rangiku shouted. "If you're done making-out over there, have some sake!" She laughed and threw 4 bottles towards the tree, which Yoruichi caught with ease.

Soifon felt her cheeks burn again as Yoruichi laughed. "Geez, I didn't know you were such a perv Rangiku, what me and Soifon get up to is none of your business!" She looked down and winked at Soifon, handing her a bottle of sake.

"N-no thankyou Y-yoruichi-Sama." She replied, her heart racing.

"Aw come on Soi. Just one drink.. for me?" Yoruichi purred gently shaking the bottle in front of the captains face, flashing her famous grin.

Unable to refuse her offer, Soifon grabbed the bottle. Well here goes nothing she thought, pearing at the liquid inside before she bringing the bottle to her lips.

_**AN:Crappy ending I know! I was planning on making this chapter much longer, but with college in the morning, I decided to stop here. Hopefully I'll put the next part up tomorrow though!  
Please excuse any spelling mistakes, my spelling is not the best and for some reason word check doesn't work -.- but thankyou for reading!  
Reviews would be nice? -hint hint- ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU: wooooooooooooooo! So, I got my first EVER reviews on this story! -what can I say apart from thankyou so much! You just made my life. And thankyou to everyone who read my other 2 chapters! Here's the next part amigo's! **_

Three bottles later, and Soifon was beginning to feel the effects of the sake.

Reaching down for another, the captain eyed the bottle suspiciously before taking a drink. I mean, it's not like she didn't enjoy drinking, hell the taste wasn't even that bad. She'd just never felt comfortable going out drinking with everybody, but now that Lady Yoruichi was here she felt strangley relaxed. Or maybe it was the sake talking? Either way, she smiled and leant back against the blossom tree.

"Woah, steady down there bee." Yoruichi laughed, "don't want you getting too drunk now do we eh? I might have to carry you home." She winked at the younger captain before taking a sip from her own bottle.

Cheeks burning, Soifon set down her drink, and tried to ignore the tingling sensation running up the right side of her body. Lady Yoruichi was so close, she could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

In an attempt to distract herself Soifon turned to look at Rangiku, was now flaunting her assests to the several female shinigami.  
"It's just not fair!" She wailed, clutching at her chest, "Why does being beautiful cost so much?! I swear they try to suffocate me when i'm sleeping! Sometimes I think that they're just too big, you know?!" Wobbling them some more she continued, "Say, what do you think Soifon?"

The younger captain almost choked, "UHM THEY'RE, W-WELL I UHM-" Soifon blushed trying to avert her eyes from the bouncing Rangiku.

Yoruichi laughed, "Put them away Rangiku, unless you want them to spill out again! And quit with the perverted questions already neh?!" Woop's were heard from several male shinigami, Rangiku simply winked and stuck out her tongue at the older woman, continuing her rant to the others.

Yoruichi looked down at the blushing Soifon, unable to resist how cute she looked, she slowly snaked her arm underneath the white captain's haori and around the younger girls waist, grinning as the young girl's blush turned crimson. Leaning in she whispered, "Just ignore her, she get's like that after a few. Don't worry, I got you now little bee." Smiling she pulled the captain closer.

Soifon felt as though her body was on fire. She could feel the womans arm around her waist, her hand gently stroking her hip pulling her closer. Now leaning against her sempai, Soifon could feel the electricity running through her veins, sending shivers up her spine.

"At least you're the right size" Isane sighed, "I'm waaaay too tall for a girl, it's freaky. Just look at me!" She cried standing up.

"Do not worry Isane, I think you are perfect just the way you are." Captain Unohana smiled up at Isane, before taking her hand and pulling her back down next to her.  
The lieutenant blushed as her captain coninued to hold her hand, occasionally whsipering things Isane's her ear, causing her to giggle before turning a deeper shade of red.

Looking at the 2 shinigami, Soifon wondered if the rumors were true, they were always very close and Isane would forever be at her captain's side. Hell, their bedrooms were practically next to each other. She tried to imagine what it be like if that was her and Lady Yoruichi. Working together, being together.. She let her mind wonder before quickly snapping back to reality. No, she couldn't think like that. Besides Lady Yoruichi didn't even like her in that way. Why would she? She was nothing like Rangiku, with bouncing hair and curves that everyone stoppped to look at. She was just plain old Soifon.

Soon enough Momo spoke up, "Geeez I wish I was taller, or had a chest like your's Rangiku. I'm just so plain, IT SUCKS!" she pouted.  
"Aaaaaw man me too!" Kiyone joined in, "Jesus, no one's ever going to notice me while i'm this small.." Both shinigami sighed before hugging each other. "WE'RE GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER!" they wailed.

Ukitake, Shunsui and Rangiku began to laugh as the 2 lieutenants 'hugged it out.'

"Oh come on now Momo," Rangiku laughed, "I think we all know someone who has their eyes on you, eh?" winking at the younger girl.  
"As for you Kiyone, you sure that Sentaro doesn't have a soft-spot for you?" She grinned as Kiyone began to choke.

"Aaaah, I noticed that he took more than his share of the paperwork last week. And I do recall him asking after you when you were collecting my medication for me yesterday.." Ukitake added. Chuckling softly as his subordinate turned pink.

"W-WHAT?! N-N-NO! HE WAS JUST BEING A GENTLEMAN, THAT'S ALL! H-HE WAS JUST- BESIDES I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, OR OR.. AT ALL! HE-HE JUST..." Kiyone turned crimson before running off shouting, "I'M GOING TO FIND A BATHROOM ALRIGHT?!"

The others continued to laugh as Kiyone tripped over her own feat, and landing in a heap a few meters away.

"You've gone and done it guys, how are we going to get her to confess to us now?" Yoruichi laughed, looking over at Kiyone on the floor. Her silverly laugh made Soifon's stomach tingle.

"EASY!" Rangiku shouted, "MORE SAKE!" Jumping over to Kiyone she wedged a bottle between the girls arm and head. Kiyone groaned clinging onto the bottle, and crawled back to the group, before flopping onto the ground. Mumbling something about how unfair her life was.

When the laughter finally died down, Nemu spoke.

"I don't have organs."

"..."

"Well geeeeez, way to dampen the mood Nemu" Rangiku laughed throwing a bottle of sake at Nemu, who quickly dodged it sending the missile flying towards Ikkaku, Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei.

_THUD_

The bottle collided with squad 3's lieutenant, Izuru Kira, forcing him to the ground. The other 3 shinigami howled with laughter, as Kira belched before passing out on the floor.

"Well that's one down," Ikkaku laughed, poking at Izuru. "Alright then Hisagi, Pineapple, you know the rules the first one too-"

"HEY, WHO YOU CALLIN' PINEAPPLE?! BALDY!" Renji shouted, slapping Ikkaku on the head, leaving a red hand print just above his ear.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ikkaku shouted, lunging forward to punch Renji in the face. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOT, IT'S SHAVEN!"

"SHAVEN MY ASS! YOU COULDN'T GROW A HAIR UP THERE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE BALDY!"  
_PUNCH  
_"OH YEAH?! WELL IF WE EVER LOOSE YOU IN A CROWD, ALL WE GOTTA' DO IS ASK FOR THE PINEAPPLE, FREAK!"  
_KICK  
_"FREAK?! YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE AT LEAST I'VE GOT HAIR! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'VE GOT SOME POLISH AT HOME TO BRIGHTEN THINGS UP A BIT!"  
_SLAP  
_"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, BASTARD! EXTEND HOZUKIMARU!"  
"BRING IT ON! NOW RAWR ZABIMARU!"

"Hey guys.." Hisagi interuppted, sweatdropping.

"WHAT?!" Renji and Ikkaku shouted, turning to look him.

"How about, whoever looses get's to call the other one whatever they want for a month?"

"..."

"FINE."  
"YEAH! YOU'RE GOING DOWN KID!"

Renji and Ikkaku put away their Zanpakuto's before resuming their positions on the floor.

"Alright then," Ikkaku began once more "The first to pass out looses. Got it pineapple?!" He grinned.

Renji growled. "SHUT IT BALDY! FINE. 3, 2, 1 GO!"

The three shinigami each grabbed a bottle and began to drink.  
Soon enough, Hisagi put down his 10th bottle of sake before collapsing to the ground on top of Izuru. Renji and Ikkaku finishing their 12th bottle each, laughed before reaching out for another.

"I GOT YOU NOW PINEAPPLE!"  
"NO CHANCE, I'M GONNA' WIN THIS BALDY-" Renji slurred before belching and also collapsing on top if Izuru.

"HAHAH! YEAH, SUCK IT PINEAPPLE-" Ikkaku jumped up, swaying on his feet before joining the other shinigami in a heap on the floor.

Rangiku who had been observing the event, laughed at pulled out a camera before skipping over to the druken heap on the floor.

"uuuh, Rangiku? Why are you taking photo's of them?" Momo asked, looking over at the lieutenant.

"BLACKMAIL SILLLLLY!" Rangiku giggled, positioning Ikkaku and Shuuhei in a lovers embrace.

Ukitake chuckled, "Aaaah Rangiku, you are a cruel one. But do drop by and show me the pictures sometime. I'm sure Rukia would be very interested in seeing Renji looking so.. peacefull." Looking over at the red lieutenant who had now been draped over Izuru.

Shunsui rose from the floor, "Well then ladies. I think it's about time we took these gentlemen home before Rangiku permanently ruins their reputations, what do you say Jyuushiro?"

"I couldn't agree more, captain." Ukitake agreed standing to his feet, lifitng Renji from Izuru. "Oyasumi nasai ladies, take care."

As the two captains walked away after bidding everyone a safe journey home, Yoruichi laughed. "Well then, it looks like it's just us ladies and my little bee." She smiled before leaning over and rubbing Soifon's head. Causing the younger captains cheeks to burn again.

"Hey Soifon, why don't you ever come drinking with us?" Isane asked pouring her captain another drink.

Soifon peeked up, to see the rest of the drinking party looking at her. "I-I er, don't know.." She replied, looking away.

"YEAH! You should come drinking with us again!" Momo shouted a little louder than usual, followed by nods from the rest of the group.

"Well y-yeah okay then.." Soifon smiled, maybe they weren't all so bad after she thought.

Yoruichi laughed again, sending more shiver's down the captains spine. Trying to supress the warm tingling sensation in her stomach Soifon looked up at sky, ignoring the other shinigami.

It was so beautiful tonight, she thought. Not a single cloud in the sky, as the moon hung low across the lake. Unable to resist she peeked a look at her sempai. The moonlight hit her face perfectly, almost making it shine, long dark hair flowed over her shoulders and ruffled slightly in the breeze. Her wild orange orbs glowed almost as brightly as the stars. But no amount of stars in the sky could match her beauty. Lady Yoruichi looked like an angel.

"... Lady Yoruichi looks so beautiful." She sighed.

"..."

Soifon immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, her face now turning crimson as the group stopped to look at her. Oh god, did she really just say that!?

Soifon heard Yoruichi laugh softly before whispering into her ear, "Not so bad yourself little bee." Winking at the captain she stood up and pulled Soifon to her feet, her hand still wrapped firmly around the girls waist.  
"Sorry to leave early, but I'm going to take Soi home okay?" She said looking at the group who were now smiling at the two girls.

"Aaaaaaw man, you guys are boring!" Rangiku pouted. "Oh well, more sake for us!" She declared pulling out 3 more bottles.

"Good look with those guys captain Unohana." Yoruichi laughed as she turned to walk away, bidding the rest of the group goodnight, and began to lead a tipsy Soifon back to her baracks.


End file.
